


Salvation

by RyanoftheAbyss



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-06-27 03:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15677304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanoftheAbyss/pseuds/RyanoftheAbyss
Summary: Death had been avoided. The traitor revealed. The mastermind given a face.Things had finally begun to fall into place for the Phantom Thieves. The Trickster had lived and their enemies brought to light.Yet when the Trickster believed he had avoided hell, a new horror falls upon him. One that even he cannot save himself from. Now the only means of saving him and preventing certain ruin is a new power. One that surpasses even his own.





	1. Safe and Sound?

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Long fingers uniformly rapped against the wooden desk in irritation. To feel such an emotion was unbecoming of a God such as himself. Yet even he could not deny the rage he felt at the outcome of the past few days.

The one known as Yaldabaoth, still posing as Igor of the Velvet Room, felt great irritation towards the recent turn of events. Having but a day or so earlier spoken to the Trickster; conversing on how he had "died" to deceive the other Wild Card he had gifted power. Yet even as he spoke to the youth, there was wrath behind his words. A sin he had sworn to have cast off long ago.

Goro Akechi was supposed to have killed Ren Amamiya. The Trickster was to die by the hands of his chosen pawn. And yet he survived. Tricking the other boy by using the power of the Metaverse itself. To think these mere mortals could lay out such a complicated yet brilliant plan... It should have been absolutely asinine...

Yaldabaoth knew this rage was unbecoming. Yet he could not help but indulge in it. The machinations of his most well-laid plan brought to ruin. The plan to finally subdue humanity under his will through the Wild Card and that fool Shido, undermined by a group of mere mortals. Children. The Phantom Thieves jeopardized everything he had worked towards. And now the group had their eyes set on Shido- the pawn he had spent so much time grooming to ascertain his true goal.

 ** _'Trickster... To think you would survive this act. It is beyond understanding. The words of that fool Igor... They cannot be true... No... It matters not. There are other means to destroy you. More... conventional means...'_  **The creature thought to himself as a new possibility began to form in his head.

He could not directly attack the Trickster in this form, and he had no true mastery over the Velvet Room so long as the Twins and Igor still lived. He would kill them if possible, but that would garner far too much attention. He did not need the other Velvet Room attendants growing wind of his plan before achieving his goals. The one thing he had absolute control of however was the Metaverse. Which meant...

At that moment a wicked smile formed on the faux-Igor's face. A new idea in his mind that could prove to be quite... interesting...

 _ **'I had not thought of such a possibility before. Such a thing could not be done. Yet with the Trickster in his current state... I do believe a "test" is in required...'**_  Yaldabaoth thought to himself as he knew what to do next. It was time to send the Trickster into an unending hell...

One that would be his undoing.

* * *

"Please hold still," Makoto exclaimed as she tried to continue her work. Attempting to ignore the flush that overtook her own cheeks while helping out her boyfriend. Though she still frowned at the sight.

It was the night after the group explained everything to Sae and Sojiro. How Akechi was the one causing mental shutdowns, and Shido being the mastermind behind everything. All they had to do was find the keyword to his Palace, steal his treasure, and end this once and for all. However, at the moment they had to put that on hold for one simple reason. Ren was still recovering.

Makoto still grimaced at the memory of them seeing Ren after his torture. It was Futaba, Morgana and herself to see him at first after being dropped off at Sojiro's. As Makoto entered she was made aware of Tae already in the midst of checking Ren's condition. The doctor's expression at Ren's form still etched in Makoto's mind. The pure horror at seeing someone she knew in such a state; Tae wasting no time in trying to treat him. It was unfortunate he couldn't take any pain medication right away due to the truth serum, but he just joked when told about that.

 _"Eh, I've taken your test medicine. I can handle pain..."_ He muttered out before breaking out into a series of coughs. Tae did not smile. None of them did. After doing the necessary procedures and such, the doctor began to lay things out. Makoto and Futaba brought to tears as Tae told them about how bad his wounds truly were. Damaged ribs, concussion, a hairline fracture in his leg. The more she told them, the worse Makoto and Futaba ended up.

They were honestly grateful that Ryuji and the others weren't there. Makoto fearing that their rage would compromise them; Akechi still unaware that they were onto him. He would likely come for them in time, but he'd be cautious. Killing all of them right away would raise far too much suspicion after all. If Makoto was right, they'd likely wait until the election was over and then strike. Thus, they needed to be smart. Which meant not needing Ryuji or Haru rushing in to beat the bastard down. Not that Akechi didn't deserve it.

That night Makoto chose to stay over as they hid Ren in Sojiro's house. Makoto stroking his hair as he laid in bed; never leaving his side even as he fell asleep. Though still racked in pain, Ren still managed to fall asleep at Makoto's soft hums and her gentle touch.

The next day they explained everything and decided to target Shido. The present moment, however, was several hours after that discussion. With Makoto in the midst of changing Ren's bandage wraps.

"Makoto I can do that myself," Ren tried to reason as Makoto knew all too well that the boy hated people worrying about him. This time though she chose to ignore his feelings in that regard.

"I'm sorry Ren, but you cannot do this by yourself. You're still too hurt. Now please wait." Makoto asked of him; Ren's frown well on display. She continued nonetheless while fighting her own blush. Having chosen to change the bandages around Ren's stomach- leaving him shirtless. As much as she wanted to admire his well-toned form, it'd have to wait. The bruises and such took priority in needing to be cared for.

To think the police would conduct such brutality. To drug and beat down a teenager simply because he opposed them... It was truly disgusting. She knew full well that Futaba had the footage of the interrogation- none of them having the heart to watch it- just in case the police erased the evidence. Sae, once learning about such video, asked for a copy of it. Stating something about possibly getting back at those who did this to Ren. She apparently had an idea...

For the time being though, Makoto had to focus on helping Ren get better. He had insisted on going out first thing in the morning to figure out Shido's keyword, but everyone was against it. As much as they wanted to take the bastard down, Ren wasn't in any shape to do so. It was a miracle he could even walk with how screwed up his leg was.

Once the bandages were set- and Makoto's blush lessened- she stepped back with a small frown. Handing Ren one of the extra night shirts he had; knowing all too well he was likely going to make a joke about this. Even with this being far too much for her. It took everything she had to not break down into tears again at seeing him so injured. Wanting nothing more than to make the bastards who did this pay.

"Thanks. But Makoto, if you wanted to see my shirtless all you had to do was ask~" As if on cue Ren made a joke like Makoto expected while standing up. A soft flush appearing on the brunette's cheeks as she pouted a little. Yet Ren saw through it almost immediately. The pout was faked as the worries in her eyes were still deep. "Makoto, I'm fine. Promise." He reassured while weakly standing up.

"But-" Makoto didn't get to finish her words before Ren gently cupped her cheeks; leaning down slightly and pressing his lips against her own. Makoto a little surprised but gently kissed back nonetheless. As Ren pulled away Makoto still frowned. "...Ren... You should get some rest."

Ren, of course, wanted to argue with her, but one look at the brunette's eyes showed it was a foolish option. Thus with a sigh, he slowly sat back down on his bed. "Fine fine... but only on one condition."

"Name it."

"Sleep with me." As the words left Ren's lips Makoto felt her cheeks flush a deep shade of red. Her eyes bugging out as she began to internally panic. Wondering what in the world he meant by that. "I mean sleep next to me Makoto. Gosh, such a vulgar mind you have~" Ren teased which only made Makoto pout at him even more.

"I-I shouldn't be-"

"Please? It's... easier to sleep when I'm next to you..." Ren admitted, not wanting to mention the pain he still felt. Even with the medication he was finally able to take the pain still persisted. He wasn't lying though about it being easier to sleep with Makoto around. Just the prior night alone, it was her presence that allowed him to actually rest through the agony. Laying next to Makoto always brought him peace of mind. Makoto considering his request until she finally nodded. After all, if she was next to him it would prevent the boy from doing anything foolish.

"V-very well. However, I would need to go home and gather some addition nightwear-"

"Or you can just wear my shirt. It's long enough to cover you." Ren interrupted, leaving Makoto to turn a deep shade of red once more at the suggestion. Unsure how to respond at first before Ren turned away from her; laying himself down while facing the window so she wouldn't be in his line of sight. "I won't peek. Promise."

For a few seconds, Makoto stood there dumbfounded. Was she seriously supposed to just do as he suggested? Granted she ran the risk of the trains shutting down for the night before she could make it back if she went home. Thus with a frown, she decided to comply; almost forgetting she had an extra pair of shorts as well via Ann's suggestion. She couldn't have known this would happen... right?

Ren remained rather quiet as he overheard rustling around behind him. Able to hear as Makoto removed her shirt and discarded it to the ground for the moment. His cheeks lightly dusting pink at the idea of his girlfriend undressing but a few feet away from him. However, he would not peek. He didn't need another lump on his head after all. So he quietly waited until Makoto spoke.

"O-okay... I'm done."

With the coast being clear, Ren turned to gaze at his beloved. Only to feel his breath stop for a brief moment at the sight. Looking as Makoto stood there bashful; cheeks dusted pink as his black shirt cascaded over her smaller frame. It was strangely both adorable and hot as hell. Ren resisting the urge to gulp and instead smiled. "You look good."

Makoto let out a soft eep at the compliment before pouting. She hated the fact that he was so easily able to make her flustered even now. No use complaining though. She was already this far- clothes folded and placed on the couch- so might as well keep with it. With a simple hand movement, she ushered Ren back a little. Allowing the brunette to lay herself next to him; both face to face with one another.

Silence fell between the two as they tried to read each other's expression. It was always a bit of an interesting time as they weren't always able to tell what the other was thinking at first. This time though, Ren had a pretty good idea. He was proven correct as Makoto spoke. "Please keep your promise and get some rest," Makoto asked of him. The latter smiling as he knew she'd want him to rest more than anything. As he pulled the covers over them, one problem remained.

"Yeah, just let me do this real quick." Before Makoto could ask what he meant, the boy wrapped his arms around her torso and brought her close. Pulling her into a soft hug- Makoto panicking a little as he winced in pain- before placing his lips against her forehead. "Better."

"R-Ren? A-are you alri-"

"Shh. Makoto... just... let me have this please..." Ren interrupted; only wanting at that moment to hold her close. Doing his best to fight down the fears he refused to share. How he feared he'd never see her again. How he feared he'd fail the team and get them all caught. Fears he would not burden upon the others. However, Makoto could see it...

She wanted to say so much. She wanted to tell him it was going to be okay. But at that moment, he didn't want to hear words. He just wanted to hold her close... a sign that he was alive. A sign that he was still with them. Thus she complied. Wrapping her arms around his neck as softly as she could before moving her head into the crook of his neck. The two laying there basking in each other's warmth in amble silence.

It didn't take long for both to fall into a soft slumber. Between their beating hearts, soft breaths, and warmth, the two passed out in each other's arms. Knowing for the moment, they were safe.

How wrong they truly were...

* * *

"Inmate? What are you doing here?"

Ren's eyes shot open at the sound of a familiar voice. Greeted not to the sight of his bedroom, but instead the jail cell of the Velvet Room. Why was he here? Didn't he already consult with the twins and Igor...? Shifting around on the bed he always awoke on in this room, he turned to see Caroline and Justine gazing at him confused.

"How peculiar. I do not remember summoning you, Inmate. Or was there something you required of us?" Justine questioned as she gazed at Ren. The young teen making his way over to the jail bars while gazing down at the confused twins.

"You two didn't summon me? Wait... where's Igor...?" Ren asked upon noticing the man was gone. The Twins both turning and gasping upon seeing that their Master was clearly gone.   
  
"I... Do not know. How peculiar... It is rare for Master to be absent when you are present Trickster." Justine commented while Caroline looked around.  
  
"This is odd. Normally he'd be here to greet you. But now it's just-"

 ** _"We finally meet Trickster."_** The trio jumped before turning in unison towards the source of the new voice. In Igor's usual spot sat what appeared to be a Shadow; though its form pure black in color with no clear features aside from a male humanoid shape. The creature resting its head against a propped up hand while its other hand tapped the desk with all its fingers. This was not a normal creature...

Ren, of course, took on a fighting stance. Justine and Caroline doing the same as they glared at the creature. "Who are you!? How did you gain access to this Velvet Room!?" Caroline demanded while gripping her baton with great fury. 

The Shadow meanwhile just chuckled as it gazed at the trio.  _ **"I am simply one fascinated by the one known as the Trickster. Humanity's savior. Ha... a joke. It is quite humorous upon realizing the folly of your journey so far. Was it not told you that strengthening the bonds of those around you was necessary to help prevent ruin? From the look of things, you did not heed those words proper."**_

The creature's statement left the others quite confused. Justine being the first to question what it meant. "What is it that you are speaking of? The Trickster has formed many bonds, even ones with-"

 _ **"Poor foolish Attendant. The Trickster has failed in this regard, for the bonds he has formed are fragile. Weak. Easily broken upon learning of truths."**_   Its words left the others silent in honest confusion. Not sure what this thing was talking about. Caroline and Justine sharing a look while Ren was stood there dumbfounded.

"The bonds are fragile? What the hell are you talking about? My friends-"

 _ **"Are merely tools to help in your victory. To say these are true bonds would be a falsehood. Thus, you have me questioning the validity of your status as a Trickster. How can you save humanity when you can't even form proper bonds?"**_   The creature asked before sitting up straight. Something about the way it did so send a chill down Ren's spine; the youth unconsciously reaching for his weapon. Forgetting it did not form when in the Velvet Room.   
  
Caroline meanwhile had grown impatient. "Enough! You will tell us who you are, or we will annihilate you for entering this room without our Master's permission!" Caroline roared as her power began to flair. Justine in agreement as her own power began to grow in strength. The Shadow meanwhile just chuckled before turning to Ren once more.  
  
_**"Tell me, Trickster. Do you believe in these so-called bonds you have formed?"**_

Ren's eyes narrowed at this stranger even as the Attendants prepared to vaporize him. Just what could this thing want...? Ren decided to humor it for the moment and answer. "...I believe in them. They aren't tools. They're my friends."

That was all the enigma needed to hear. Before Ren could even speak again, the creature snapped its fingers. A familiar sound filling everyone's ears... until it was replaced by those of chains. The others not expecting from the back of Ren's prison cell for six long and powerful steel chains to shoot out towards him. The first four wrapping tight around his arms and legs. The fifth tied itself around his torso. While the final being tipped with a metal collar; the object clamping itself over Ren's neck.

"W-WHAT THE HELL...!?" Ren shouted in pure shock. Pain wracking through his body as the chains began to tug against him, causing him to gasp for air.

"I-INMATE!" The twins cried out at the sight. Ren himself crying out in pain and confusion; the collar making it a little difficult to breathe properly. "What are you doing?! Release our prisoner at once!" Caroline roared while Justine was equally as angry. The two distracted upon hearing Ren try and struggle against the chains. Only to notice that behind the boy now appeared a portal made of red and black swirling light. The chains were coming out of the Metaverse...

"T-the hell is this...?!" Ren cried out as he tried to take a step forward, only for the chains to begin pulling him back even more. The twins both crying out his name as he struggled to resist. "R-release... me...!"

 _ **"You yourself have stated in the belief of these bonds. Now it is time to test such unwavering faith. Let us see if these chains you've formed are unbreakable, shall we?"**_   The Shadow asked with a condescending tone of voice. Waving a single hand back which only made the chains pull even harder. Ren well aware it was trying to send him through the portal; something he refused to let happen.

"THAT IS IT! JUSTINE! WE ARE TAKING THIS THING OUT RIGHT NOW!"  
  
"Agreed. Shadow, you shall now receive judgment-"

 _ **"It would seem we have some fun wreckers. Let us fix that, shall we?!"**_   The Shadow cried out before snapping its fingers once again. This time, all around the round room, chains shot out from the other prison cells. Flying towards the twins before wrapping around them entirely; leaving them motionless. Both gasping and grunting as they tried to fight against the chains.  
  
"W-what is this madness?! How can this be possible...!?" Justine asked as herself and her sister were restrained. Though the chains weren't life-threatening, they still managed to hold them in place. The twins already in the midst of breaking them one by one; though the amount was rather extensive. They wouldn't make it in time at this rate.  
  
In that moment the duo looked on horrified as they turned back to the boy who they were meant to help. To rehabilitate. Yet they could do nothing for him. This foreign creature somehow breaking into the Velvet Room and now dragging Ren into some godforsaken place. Was this because their Master was gone for a day? Were they truly this powerless?! The longer they watched and fought, the more aghast they became.

Ren all the while gritted his teeth in anger. "Why are you doing this...!?" He asked, only to receive a wicked chuckle from the enigma. Was the bastard trying to kill him...!? Rage abruptly welled up inside the young Trickster until it finally manifested in retaliation. His anger taking physical form as his signature mask appeared on his face for but a brief moment before it sped outwards. Flames flying through the bars and past the Twins towards the stranger. Quick to take on a familiar form.

Arsene.

 **"BASTARD!"**  Roared the Joker's true Persona. The beast of red and black aiming its clawed hand towards his target as it smiled up at him. The Twins watching this all unfold, only for everything to fall even further off the rails. A thick arrow of light- large as a missile- was shot out from the creature's open hand and impaled straight through Arsene's chest.

Arsene could only out a pained grunt at the injury; claws but a mere inch away from the beast's face. Black blood oozing from the hole in Arsene's chest; coughing out that same blood before he began to fall to the side. The pain from his Shadow, in turn, transferring over to Ren. Causing him to stutter back and trip; eyes glazing over in pain.

"INMATE!!!"

The creature responsible all the while smiled. Well aware that with this, the game had truly begun.  ** _'Farewell Trickster. I look forward to your demise-'_**

As Arsene began to fade and Ren was pulled towards the portal, everything changed. The intruder's inner thoughts come to a halt as a single blue light appeared before its eyes. Only for the light to flash so bright that it actually blinded it. In that moment of weakness, time itself stopped. The world of the Velvet Room coming to halt as everyone froze. The injured Arsene floating in midair as the silhouette of a young girl appeared before him.

 _"Other self of the Trickster... I ask for your aide. Please... Help me in saving this young man from certain doom..."_  A soft voice spoke before reaching out towards Arsene. The Persona shifting back into a mask before it floated into the girl's hand. Yellow eyes turning towards Ren as she approached the boy in peril.

Though she was helpless in saving him at this moment, she could at least give him a chance to survive. Thus, she gently placed a hand on the frozen in time Ren's chest. Sorrow in her eyes as she pulled back slowly; a small orb of light drawn out of him. The key to saving their only hope against Yaldabaoth.  _"Trickster... please be strong. And believe in those you call your friends."_

Those were the final words of the young girl before she vanished. Time resuming as Ren was tugged back full force. Sucked into the portal and vanishing from sight. As he vanished from sight, so too did the intruder. Caroline and Justine finally able to break all the chains and cry out Ren's name. The boy not even hearing the Twins cry out as he was long gone... To where? Even the sisters did not know...

* * *

Absolute darkness. That was all that surrounded Makoto as she stood within an empty void of black. Her fear of the dark beginning to take hold as she stood there. "W-where am I...?" She questioned. Wondering why she awoke in such a place. Was she even awake? Was this a dream? She honestly had no idea.

Before she could question things further, something appeared within the endless sea of black. A single blue light but mere feet away. Though cautious, Makoto felt it best to approach the light. Get some idea of what was going on. As she reached the glow, she gasped at the sight of a small blue butterfly fluttering weakly before her. Without much thought, Makoto raised her hands towards the fluttering creature, only for it to vanish. Replaced a moment later with a familiar figure.

Arsene.

Ren's signature Persona. Yet he was not as he should have been. The demonic creature on its knees as black blood oozed from a wound on its chest. Makoto looking horrified as the Persona reached out towards her.

 **"The one known as Queen... The Trickster's... lover... You... must... save him..."**  Arsene spoke as it tried to reach her. Makoto doing the same as she reached for Arsene; not noticing as Anat formed behind her to take the creature's hand.

Before Makoto could even question this, Arsene and Anat both vanished. Leaving Makoto alone in the dark once more... but with a new light before her. One that glowed with a blue flame. Her eyes wide as she gazed at the thing before her and reached out to grab it. Her hand gently forming around it until it gave shape.

The shape of a mask. Followed by a distant voice...

_"Please! Save him! Before it is too late!"_

* * *

Makoto awoke with a loud gasp while on her back. Pants heavy as sweat formed all over her brow. Confusion quite evident before reddish eyes slipped shut once more. Trying to calm her breathing.

 _'W-what was that dream? Why did I see Arsene? And was that Joker's mask...?'_  Makoto questioned as she tried to calm herself. There was far too much going on in that dream at once to garner correctly right away... First, she'd have to focus. Maybe if she asked Ren about it he'd-

That was when she noticed... Something was missing.

Makoto's eyes opened wide once more, only to be greeted by a sight she did not expect. Her arms no longer held anything. When had she shifted onto her back? It should have been too awkward to sleep like this with Ren holding her... It then clicked in her head. His warmth. His arms. They weren't there anymore. Makoto gasping before turning to her side...

Only to find that Ren was gone...

To Be Continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It begins. A new story that has been in the works for quite some time. Part of me wishes I could say it is complete, but that would be a lie. At this time the story is still in development. However, it is time to begin pushing forward. If you have questions about things that occur within this chapter, it is likely they will be answered within a later one.
> 
> This shall be a multi-chapter story. The number of chapters are believed to have been set, but will not be revealed until finalized.
> 
> This story is in part a collaboration between three individuals.  
> Writer: Ryanoftheabyss  
> Artist/concept creator: Cheryl-Anne - twitter.com/AH_Mechromancer  
> Producer: Melkechi - twitter.com/melkechi
> 
> The updates will be rather infrequent due to schedules of work and such, but please stay tuned for this story. Please let me know what you think in the comments below, and have a wonderful evening.


	2. The Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto awakens to find Ren missing...

"Ren...?" Makoto's questioned upon awakening. Having just woken up from that strange dream only to find her boyfriend missing. Eyes growing wide in honest confusion at the sight.

He had been there just a few hours ago when she fell asleep in his arms. And now… he was gone?

"Ren? Where did you go?" Makoto called out while quickly moving to get up. Throwing the covers off only to see in Ren's place was just his cell phone. If he had left that behind, it must have meant he was nearby right? Ren was likely just downstairs making some breakfast! That had to be it! But how did he get out of bed without her noticing? She wasn't really a heavy sleeper so she would have noticed him getting up. Looking around she also took note on the windowsill sat his keys and wallet.

With that in mind, the brunette was quick to run down the stairs. Current attire be damned as she wanted nothing more than to confirm Ren's safety. He was injured and shouldn't be moving around too much after all. Thus as she arrived at the lower level of Leblanc she had hoped to see him behind the counter. Sporting an apron and a smile on his face as he cooked for them both.

She did not find him standing there. Leblanc was just as empty as last night. Makoto taking note that the store was still locked; Ren having the only spare key and it was presently upstairs. Meaning he couldn't have gone out; not without another key. Her mind racing a mile a minute at all this information.

None of this made sense. His effects were still in the room meaning he had nothing on him. Makoto for a moment thinking perhaps he took his train pass with him; the young woman rushing back upstairs to check his wallet. To her horror, she saw it was still in said wallet. Meaning he left with NOTHING. Not a word. No means of locking a still locked Leblanc. Nothing...

Ren was just...

Gone.

 _'No... no no no no no... H-he couldn't have just vanished like that... i-it makes no sense...!'_  She thought before running back downstairs. Looking for some sign- ANY sign- of her boyfriend. Checking the bathroom and finding nothing. Checking behind the counter and finding nothing. She checked every nook and cranny of the cafe.

Nothing.

Nothing at all pointed to where Ren could be.

Makoto all the while felt her heart begin to pump wildly and eyes grow wide in horror. Where could he have gone? Why would he leave without a word? How did he lock up Leblanc with no key? Even if he reversed the lock, he didn't have the tools to do so. Makoto knew he only had one lockpick now as he gave the others to everyone else upon making that "eternal" one. And that one was in his wallet.

That was when a new thought clicked in her head.

Akechi... Had he somehow discover that Ren was alive? Had he come here and threatened them, only for Ren to comply and follow? No that couldn't be. Sis would know, right? What if she did know? What if both she and Ren were in danger? He was hurt! He could barely walk straight!

Each passing moment only made Makoto feel more terrified and panicked. Her breath becoming sporadic and eyes bugged out as she fell to her knees. Trying so hard to focus her breathing but couldn't do it... She was losing her mind...

Ren.

Was.

GONE.

Panic consumed the brunette as she kept trying to calm herself. She was the Second-in-Command of the Phantom Thieves. She couldn't break down like this. But... she had just gone through thinking she might have lost Ren. When she saw the news about his supposed "suicide" it brought her nothing but despair. Fearing that they had failed... Never feeling as grateful as she did when seeing he was alive. Injured, but alive.

Now he was gone with no trace of where he could be. Makoto unaware of it, but with everything that had occurred over the past few days it had worn away at her spirit. Leaving her in this state.

It became increasingly difficult to breathe as she knelt in the Leblanc cafe. Eyes wide as she gripped at her chest. Never even noticing the bell on the door ringing and a pair of feet rapidly approaching her. Only drawn out of her daze at a masculine voice.

"Niijima! Niijima breathe!" Makoto weakly tilted her head upwards only to see Sojiro, Futaba, and Morgana now in the store. Sojiro on one knee with both hands on the young woman's shoulders trying to calm her down. The latter two who had entered looking extremely worried at their downed Queen. Sojiro, instead, focused on the young woman. "What happened? Why are you on the floor? And where is...?"

"Ren... is gone..."

* * *

"HE JUST VANISHED!?" Ryuji cried out in shock; the others needing to hush him in order to prevent the blonde from alerting anyone that might be downstairs. The group gathering together a short time after Futaba messaged everyone.

The Phantom Thieves found themselves assembled in Ren's bedroom around the youth's bed. Makoto sitting on the mattress with Haru constantly rubbing her back in an attempt to help her relax. Truth be told, the only reason she didn't faint earlier was Sojiro. The man managing to help her calm down and focus enough to not lose herself entirely. Brewing her some coffee to try and ease the panic attack while asking her basic questions on what happened.

It was no surprise that Futaba was already on her laptop from moment one. In the midst of doing some kind of research to find Ren according to the mumbles she gave to the others.

Makoto's frown was rather deep as she bowed her head to the others. Feeling pure shame at losing their leader so easily. Where had he gone? She hadn't the slightest idea. Far too panicked earlier to formulate any thoughts or theories on the matter. For the time being though, she had to apologize "I'm sorry... I-I should have noticed sooner..."

"Makoto, we aren't blaming you for Ren vanishing. We're just kinda lost is all." Ann reasoned while looking at her friend. Every now and then turning to Ryuji who had been unable to stop pacing from left to right much to Ann's chagrin. "Ryuji will you knock it off?"

"Ah! Sorry sorry. Queen it ain't your fault. Ann's right, this is just confusing." Ryuji stated while the others agreed. Morgana being the one to continue where the blonde left off.

"Bonehead's right. Wow... Didn't think I'd ever say that..." Morgana mumbled that last part which resulted in a loud "hey!" from Ryuji. "Look, obviously something must have happened last night. Can you recall anything strange from the night prior? Anything at all?" The feline asked with all eyes- minus Futaba- locking onto her.

Makoto could feel her cheeks flush just a little at the memory of Ren asking her to sleep with him. However, this wasn't the time. She had to give SOME feedback to the others and explain. Thus she went into detail- not including more personal stuff- about what happened the night prior. How she had been changing Ren's bandages and them eventually going to sleep.

"How strange. If you had slept next to our leader, would it not make sense for you to have been awoken by his movements?" Yusuke reasoned. Makoto being quick to nod but continue looking down in shame. Muttering a small sorry under her breath which made Yusuke hitch. "I-I was not blaming you Makoto. It is simply quite strange is all. Though our leader is the silent one at times, we have not known him to vanish on us entirely like this."

The others were quick to agree with Yusuke's observation while Haru decided to speak while attempting to keep Makoto stable. "Mako-chan, is there anything else from last night that could help us?" She asked her fellow brunette. The one in question going silent for a moment before nodding.

"Um... I'm not sure how much this pertains to the situation... but I did have a peculiar dream." Makoto stated which gained everyone's attention aside from Futaba. The latter still fully focused on her computer.

From there, Makoto went into detail about the dream itself. Stating how she was in a strange void of black before seeing a blue light. Describing how she came upon a gravely injured Arsene, and how he stated she must free "The Trickster." Makoto assumed perhaps that was Ren, but she couldn't be too sure.

She finished off by stating that a mask appeared before her face and a soft female voice called to her. The voice was distant so all she could remember hearing was "Please...", "him...", and "too late..."

The others all stood there with conflicting emotions. Ryuji rubbing the back of his head again while unsure how to react. "I dunno Queen, that sounds kinda nuts. Why would Arsene appear in your head?"

"Maybe it's a sign from Ren? Perhaps he's in danger?" Ann asked which only made Makoto tense up even more. The room growing a bit silent... until Futaba finally spoke.

"Huh!?" The hacker cried out which made everyone jump. None of them expecting Futaba to yell like that as she got onto both feet while pulling down her headphones. "Where’s Ren's phone!?"

Makoto though somewhat surprised pointed to the table nearby. Ren's phone plugged in and charging. "I awoke to it being completely dead. Was hoping to charge it and- hey! Futaba what are you-?"

Before Makoto could even finish speaking, her friend rushed to said phone and unplugged it. Impatiently stomping her foot a few times as she waited for it to come on. As it did so the redhead was quick to unlock the phone itself and open up a specific app on it. Her eyes grew wide as can be.

"I-it can't be...!" Futaba exclaimed at the sight before her. The others quick to gather around her- peeking their heads over and around her shoulders- to see what she was looking at. To say what they saw surprised them was an understatement.

The Metaverse app was open. In it the history of its most recent Palace. The keywords being what shook the Phantom Thieves to their core.

"Ren Amamiya... Leblanc... Prison...? Wait...! REN HAS A PALACE?!" Ann cried out in pure bewilderment. The others all gazing at this revelation and exchanging shocked looks in pure disbelief. "B-but how?! I thought people with Personas can't get Palaces! Right, Morgana?!"

"That's right! How is this even possible?!" The cat cried out in obvious shock. The others able to see that Morgana was at a complete loss.

For a moment everyone was in thought about this revelation. It was something that the others had a hard time believing, but the Nav hadn't been wrong any of the previous times. Meaning that Ren- their leader- had somehow developed a Palace. That alone caused everyone to just go silent in pure shock.

It was eventually Haru that was able to speak up. A thought occurring to her as they all pondered this new fact. "Mona-chan, is it possible that perhaps a Palace was formed for Ren due to the interrogation? He did tell us he was alright, but perhaps that wasn't as true as he wanted us to believe?" Asked the brunette with a worried look on her face. All eyes on Morgana as he thought this over.

"I... suppose it's possible? It could be that one of his Personas reverted back into a Shadow and formed a Palace due to his emotional state? But that doesn't fully add up... a majority of those Personas were Shadows he picked up within the Metaverse. Is it possible for them to have as much hold on him that a Palace could form...? And why would he view Leblanc as a prison?”

“Perhaps due to him needing to hide from the world, he now views this place as a prison? It can be rather suffocating to be confined to one location after all.” Yusuke stated which Morgana had to ponder on.

“But he views Leblanc as his home. He’s told me multiple times how he loves it here now.. Damn it, there are too many variables to this! No matter what I think about, in the end, none of this makes any sense!"

Morgana's words left the others silent once more as they thought this all over. Ryuji deciding for the moment to turn to Futaba and question a few things. "Futaba, how’d you even figure that out?"

The redhead looked a little bashful for a brief moment as she shuffled around nervously. "I um... still have this place bugged. Including Ren's room. S-so I just listened to the audio from last night." Futaba could tell that Makoto's face was beginning to flush at that realization; about to call Futaba out on it but was interrupted by the latter. "Y-you can be mad later! What's important is that I was listening closely and heard this."

With that, the youth made her way back to the laptop sitting on the desk and set it to internal speakers instead of her headphones. The others all listening as a familiar voice to all of them echoed.

_"Beginning navigation."_

Everyone once again was left shocked as they knew that voice all too well. It was the app. Meaning- "Ren is inside his own Palace?! Is that what you are implying Futaba?"

"Yeah... That's the only thing that makes sense. What if... what if he went into his own Palace to deal with it by himself?"

The others all wanted to argue that was crazy... but after everything Ren just went through it wasn't that far off from the norm. The boy was willing to do anything for his friends; even enduring torture from the police to keep them safe. Meaning him going into his own Palace? That wasn't anything too crazy to expect from him.

"H-hold on a moment. If he entered his own Palace, why is his phone still here? And how come Makoto didn't end up dragged inside with him?" Ann interrupted, leaving the others a bit dumbfounded. It was true that if Ren had used the App so close, Makoto should have been sent in with him. Yet here she was, safe and sounds. Makoto pondering that perhaps she HAD been transported with him, but forcefully sent out of the exit with his phone? But that in itself also raised even more questions.

There was clearly more to this than they realized...

Makoto, though still a bit shaken, had to take control of the situation. Though this new discovery about Ren having a Palace was still shocking, she had a job to do. She was the Second in Command after all. It was time to start acting like it. "Okay... This is quite a revelation for all of us, but we must gather ourselves. If Futaba is correct, it is likely that Ren has entered his own Palace. We can debate on how reckless this is at a later juncture. There are far too many variables in question, but for now, what do you all think we should do?"

"Ain't it obvious? We gotta go in after him!" Ryuji cried out as all eyes locked onto Makoto.

"Yeah! We can't just let Ren deal with this by himself! We need to help him out like he's helped all of us!"

"I concur!"

"Joker needs his team. Which means we have to go."

"Ren-kun is still hurt after all. We cannot abandon him in his time of need."

"Our key item is at stake! We gotta journey in!"

Seeing everyone in agreement brought some peace to Makoto's heart. A smile forming on her face as she nodded. "Everyone, even if there's a lot we don't understand, we have an idea where Ren might be. Though it may be an invasion of privacy, we must ensure his safety. No objections?"

No one made a peep of objecting to this plan. Thus, it was settled. Though there were a lot of unanswered questions... they needed to do this. Ren might be in danger and it was up to them to save him.

"Okay. Let's go."

* * *

Imposing gray walls. Barred off windows. Guards at every entrance. A single, massive, seemingly impenetrable prison. That was the sight the Phantom Thieves had come across upon entering Ren's Palace.

It had been a few minutes after the group told Sojiro they were going to save Ren that the group gathered outside of a Cognitive Leblanc. Having exited the building in the real world and used the app once the coast was clear from a nearby alley. Upon entering, the group was greeted to what was clearly a rather well-fortified prison. The entrance covered by several Shadow Guards.

Upon spotting the prison half the group peaked out to look at the prison. "Daaaamn... This place is HUGE..." Skull mumbled at the size of the prison. Panther and Fox nodding in agreement while Noir and Oracle were behind them. Mona already trying to evaluate every entryway to find an opening of sorts.

"It is quite large. Perhaps it is best if we evaluate all sides?" Noir reasoned as Mona nodded in agreement. Oracle already at work trying to scan everything until-

"W-what is this!?" Everyone turned to where Queen had suddenly shouted... only to not find Queen standing there, but Makoto. The oldest among them still in her normal attire and having yet transformed into her Phantom Thief one. Makoto clearly confused why the others transformed but not herself.

"The hell? Queen, why aren't you... well, Queen?" Skull questioned as they all looked at Makoto. Fox and Panther peeking out once more to ensure the Shadows hadn't heard Makoto's outcry. The brunette looking to Mona for any possible answers.

"...It might be that Ren's Palace does not view Queen as a threat? But that doesn't seem right..." Mona mumbled that last part as he went into thought. The others doing the same while Makoto looked over herself. She knew that Ren loved her and everything, but did that constitute not viewing her as dangerous? That simply didn’t seem right. Something was amiss...

 **"So you have arrived."**  Before Makoto could even speak, a new voice echoed in her mind.

It was at that moment, a great influx of pain surged throughout Makoto's head. Her eyes widening and pupils shrinking in pure agony. The others all looking on as Makoto suddenly fell to her knees. Hands on her head as she cried out in pain. Even when awakening to Johanna, it hadn't been this bad. This pain felt as though her head was being ripped in two.

The voices of her friends calling out her name were little more than mumbles in her ears as the pain grew worse. The intensity of it all rendering her able to do little else but cry out in agony. Barely able to mentally communicate with this new voice in her head.

_'W-who are-'_

**"I am one who stands at the edge of ruin. The one who guides the Trickster to his fate. Though now, I stand amongst one who walks alongside him."**  The voice interrupted. Makoto trying to figure out who this voice could belong to... when it suddenly clicked. She DID recognize it...!

_'Y-you're...?!'_

**"Ah, it would appear you are still conscious enough to speak. Good. It seems you might be capable of carrying this weight. Now, lover of the Trickster and High Priestess, know that at this time the one who would save this world is in mortal peril. His life hangs in the balance."**

Even as Makoto cried out in pain- the others all asking her what's wrong and trying to help- in her mind Makoto was practically having a conversation. Finding herself appearing in that same void of black from her dream. Able to see a being covered in blue flames taking form before her.

 _'Mortal peril...? Trickster? Wait! Do you mean Ren?! I-is he alright?!'_  Makoto questioned while trying to stay in control. The pain only growing worse by the moment.

At that same time, another familiar form began to take shape next to Arsene. Silver chrome coloring... a familiar warmth... Anat.

**_"My other self. Know this. In order to save the man you love, you must for a time take on his burden. Though it will grant you great strength, if you fail to harness the power you will likely perish. Knowing this, will you take on this weight?"_ **

_'W-wait... I-I don't understand? Are you telling me this pain... i-if I try and accept this... it could possibly kill me...?'_

**"She speaks true. If you prove too weak, your body will succumb and be lost to the Shadows. However, know this. Without it, saving the Trickster is but a fantasy. The trials within are ones that cannot be completed without this power. You may try, but you and your team shall ultimately fail. Thus you must make a choice. Risk your life in this manner, or attempt to save him without. The choice is yours."**

This revelation left Makoto's mind in a rather jumbled state. She was being told that Ren was in great danger and the only way to save him was to risk her life. Granted, the Phantom Thieves risked their lives all the time when entering Palaces, but this was different. She knew if she failed... death would be inevitable. But...

It was only for a few seconds, but every single moment between herself and Ren suddenly flashed through her mind. Every smile. Every laugh. Every kiss. All of it culminating together. Coming to a conclusion as his face began to fade…

He risked everything for them. Bled for them. And now she was given a choice. One she knew the answer to right away.

_'I'll do it... whatever it takes to save Ren...! Please... Grant me the power to save him!'_

Makoto was sure she heard a powerful chuckle upon giving her answer. One the voice had wanted to hear.

**"Good. Then come Queen. TAKE MY POWER AS YOUR OWN!"**

As the thieves were still trying to help Makoto, they were all suddenly blasted away from her by a great air pressure from the woman's body. Most of them landing on their rears before turning back up to Makoto. About to question what the hell that was until they saw her standing back up... with a brand new mask upon her face.

Before the group could even question it, Makoto unconsciously gripped onto this mask. Gritting her teeth as hard she could while pulling with all her might. Blood beginning to flow down her face as the mask slowly began to give way. Until with one final pull, it flew off. Makoto letting out a bloodcurdling scream that made the others flinch as she was cascaded in a tower of blue flames.

In that moment... everything changed.

**To be continued**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is now complete. And we see things are beginning to heat up. What could possibly be responsible for this? And what has happened to Ren? You'll have to wait and see to find out. 
> 
> This story is in part a collaboration between three individuals.  
> Writer: Ryanoftheabyss  
> Artist/concept creator: Cheryl-Anne - twitter.com/AH_Mechromancer  
> Producer: Melkechi - twitter.com/melkechi
> 
> The updates will be rather infrequent due to schedules of work and such, but please stay tuned for this story. Please let me know what you think in the comments below, and have a wonderful evening.


	3. Begin Operation: Save Joker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new power has awakened to the Phantom Thieves. And now with new knowledge, they move to save their leader. But what lies within may leave them breathless...

Drip.  
  
Drip.  
  
Drip.  
  
The sound of liquid dripping into a small puddle was the most constant noise in that rather darkened room. Alongside the weakened breathes of someone in pain. Unable to lift their head as agony surged through them. Barely even conscious as the ones who caused this hurt were dismissed. Replaced with a singular being.   
  
"Now now, can't have you passing out just yet. We have too much fun to have... Oh?" Spoke a voice that was filled with malice. A being wrapped in shadows turning its head towards the entrance of its present location with a devious smile. "It would seem the guests of honor have arrived. Be grateful for your "protection" boy. Because although I cannot finish this right away, you at least get to watch each of them tortured to death ever so slowly. Won't that be grand?" The voice asked with pure evil in its voice.  
  
The one it spoke to was unable to do a thing... as blood continued to drip from their wounds.  
  
Drip.   
  
Drip.   
  
Drip.

* * *

"Gah... the hell was that...?" Skull asked as he sat up. The brash young male having been blasted back alongside his allies due to the sheer force of Makoto removing that new mask. Skull rubbing his back a little before turning upwards to the one who blew him away... only for his jaw to drop. "THE HELL!?"  
  
The others looked up as well at the blonde's shout. Each of them a bit shaken from the blast themselves, only for their own eyes to widen in shock. For what they saw was beyond unexpected.  
  
In Makoto's place now stood Queen... but looking quite different from the norm. Her attire was mostly the same, but with new additions. Now sporting a very familiar black long-sleeved jacket that reached towards the ground. On her left shoulder a pauldron with a long red scarf flowing from the bottom of it.   
  
Her gloves now blood red instead of white as in her left hand she gripped her revolver. While in the right she gripped a familiar looking knife. The new mask having reformed on her face; the top half looking the norm while the bottom was shaped the same as Joker's; still pure metal in texture and color. Leaving the brunette standing there as essentially a mixture of both herself and their leader in attire. Her companions all looking at this new form and collectively giving the same reaction...  
  
"HUH?!?!" Most of them cried out at the sight. A million questions roaring through their minds as Queen stood there; the brunette looking down towards the floor without saying a single word. Her eyes hidden from them.  
  
"Q-Queen!? Why are you kinda dressed like Joker?!" Panther asked in honest confusion.   
  
"This is unreal! I-I've never heard of anyone being able to CHANGE their Thief attire! It shouldn't be possible!" Mona exclaimed; already able to tell this form was different from Queen's normal self. It wasn't just the added clothes. Something about her was... different.  
  
"Queen, are you alright?" Noir asked, ignoring her own curiosity at the form, in concern for her friend. Mona having told her a time ago that a person could only Awaken like that once. Thus, she was wondering if the brunette was alright or not. While Fox found himself fascinated by this change of events. Never once thinking of combining any of their outfits together; even if he knew Ren and Makoto were a couple.   
  
Oracle meanwhile decided to stay calm for a brief moment and check something out. She was the navigator after all and it was part of her job to check everyone’s vitals. With that in mind she pulled up her screens to scan Queen to try and figure out what just happened... only for her eyes to widen in absolute shock. Before she could announce her findings though-  
  
The shutter of a camera taking a picture. This sound brought everyone's attention back around to the alleyway's entrance. Surprised to see a person standing there with what appeared to be a pair of prison guards.   
  
In between those two was a young woman sporting a black shirt with some graffiti style words on it- a while long sleeve shirt underneath- while wearing a pair of blue jeans which rolled down to a pair of black and white shoes. Also, around her hips was what appeared to be a fanny pack of sorts.   
  
Her face was one that Skull recognized meanwhile; black hair cut in a bob style while a pair of sunglasses were tucked in said locks and behind her ears. Her eyes being a rather menacing yellow color.  
  
"Would you look at this? The famous Phantom Thieves of Hearts. What a perfect scoop! "Villainous Thieves Trespass outside Destined Prison!" It practically writes itself!" The woman said with a strangely booming voice. The others having long since stood up and taken on defensive positions.  
  
"Oi Mona! Ain't that the reporter chick Joker helps out? The hell is she doing here?!" Skull asked of their Metaverse expert. Mona glaring at Ohya while pulling out his blade.  
  
"Her name is Ohya. It would seem that Joker's Palace materialized her as a Shadow. It's not too surprising given the connection he has to her in the real world. For us to be found so quickly…” Mona said with a “tch” noise in annoyance. They were found way too easily. Although… “But... something is wrong." Mona stated as he felt something amiss about this Shadow. Something about it just gave him the creeps... but he could not put his finger on it.  
  
This foreign Ohya meanwhile just smiled before taking another picture. "To think using that fool would result in such amazing stories. And now I got another perfect headliner! "Phantom Thieves Die by Reporters Hand!" It seems he was useful in the end after all." Shadow Ohya said in a way that made the others tense up.  
  
"W-wait! This woman is simply using Joker?!" Panther asked in sheer disgust. She didn't know this woman in the real world, but with how this one was talking it only pissed her off. Mona left to stew on this as these words simply seemed wrong... what was this feeling he was getting...?  
  
"Of course, you damn brat. It's one of the ways I get my kicks. If it ain't some booze, it's using that fool. He's my meal ticket after all." The Shadow stated with some delight to her voice. That alone caused the others- minus Queen and Oracle- to bristle with anger. The latter of those two still gazing at Queen in pure shock.  
  
Noir meanwhile raised her ax in rage. "Unforgivable! How dare you use our leader like that?!"  
  
"Noir speaks true! Come, foul villain! We will sully your words with our might!" Fox joined in as the group all had their weapons prepped for battle. Able to tell this Shadow version of Ohya clearly intended on a fight by her words alone. As such the Shadow smiled before taking another photo.  
  
"Oh, I just thought of a wonderful expose for my next piece as well. 'Bloody Corpses! The former Phantom Thieves Torn to Shreds!' GO!" Shadow Ohya ordered to the two guards she had brought with her. Both of them transforming into the Shadows known as Oni. The others all prepping to fight them head-on as the two Shadows rushed in... Only to notice a moment too late that Shadow Ohya was transforming as they were distracted.  
  
Ohya's body shifted into a Shadows the others were familiar with. Lilim; a dangerous demon. Yet unlike other Shadows of people transforming, this one retained Ohya's face. Essentially putting her head on a Lilim's body. The newly transformed Ohya raising her hand as she prepared a spell to hit the semi-distracted Thieves with. A wicked smirk gracing her lips.  
  
It was only due to the sudden transformation that Oracle was knocked out of her stupor. Her Persona reacting to the newly powered up Ohya and able to see her strength right away. "Guys! Be careful! She's really strong!" Oracle warned the others; for a moment forgetting about Queen entirely. More focused on the enemy in front of them that aimed to kill.   
  
"We got this covered! Everyone let's-"   
  
"RAVAGE THEM!"  
  
In that moment the only one who hadn't spoken for quite some time finally did so. Resulting in a number of black tendrils shooting over each of the Thieves heads and towards the attackers. Ohya noticing it at the last moment and jumping back to avoid the tendrils; the duo of Oni not as fortunate. Both of the ogre-like creatures pierced through multiple times as they whimpered in agony. The others all wide-eyed as the tendrils receded back leaving massive holes in the beasts. Watching as the Shadows fell to the floor and evaporated upon being killed.   
  
Seeing such a thing, the group turned back towards the source of the attack. Shadow Ohya gritting her teeth as the others were now all slack-jawed once more.  
  
"W-what...?"  
  
"H-how in the-"  
  
"Is that...?"  
  
The others all could barely reply at what they were looking at. Standing behind them being their newly dressed Queen; mask having been removed to summon her Persona. But what the group was greeted to was not Anat. No... what they saw was a familiar creature of red and black. The Pillager of Twilight.  
  
Arsene.  
  
"What the!? Queen how are you-" Panther started but was apparently ignored. Queen suddenly vanishing from their eyes which left them all gasping.  
  
"Makoto the hell are you doin'!?" Skull cried out, for a moment forgetting to call her by the appropriate codename. Himself alongside the others surprised to see Makoto of all people rushing in without caution; always being the one to warn the group about doing so. Their many questions for a second negated by seeing their friend running into battle.  
  
Queen at the same time simply kept moving as she rushed towards Shadow Ohya at blistering speeds. So much so that it looked like she was vanishing each time she leapt forward.   
  
Shadow Ohya hesitated for a single moment as Queen drew closer. The former jolting back in pure fear at the look in the latter's eyes. Seeing nothing but death in them... Reacting irrationally as she raised her hand to unleash a spell. "You-"  
  
Queen didn't flinch in the slightest. Continuing as Arsene vanished and her mask reappeared. The brunette wasting not even a single moment as she was suddenly in the Shadow's face. The creature freezing up at the youth's speed; unable to do a thing as Queen punched her in the stomach. Revolver placed in its holster so quickly no one even noticed.  
  
The blow had been far more than she had expected as the Shadow gasped in agony. Her spell all but forgotten as she began to fall forward. Queen quick to take a single step back before shifting her hips and unleashing a fierce cross punch against the Shadow's face.  
  
Her fellow Phantom Thieves meanwhile could only watch in awe at what was happening. Their second-in-command moving like a demon out of hell as she punched and slashed the monster again and again without hesitation. Her opponent being hit so quickly she didn't even get a moment to retaliate. Soon enough the damage had been so great that she fell to her knees in agony... the last action she'd ever take...  
  
"HORUS!" The brunette cried out while jumping back away from her essential punching bag. Her mask exploding into blue flames before it formed behind her as one of Joker's Personas. This time taking the form of the golden bird that shone like the sun, Horus. Queen's eyes still fierce as she called out a single word. "KOUGAON!"  
  
As the attack name left her lips various strands of light began to converge around her enemy. The strands all meeting at the creature's feet before they merged together to form a pillar of light that surged from below. Shadow Ohya only able to cry out in agony as the light overflowed and soon vaporized her entirely. Defeating her as if she were nothing... and leaving the others beyond dumbfounded.  
  
It was in that moment that Queen stopped moving. Jolting a little in place as she rapidly began to blink before looking around. Confusion evident before she turned to the others. "U-um... what just happened...?" She asked while looking to the others. Not giving them a moment to react though due to suddenly noticing her clothes were different.   
  
"What the-?! Is this Joker's Jacket?! Why am I wearing his jacket?! And why does my mask feel strange? It's shaped differently too?!" The others all watched on with confused expressions; not knowing how Queen had yet to notice her attire was different this whole time. Skull being the one to break the silence.  
  
"Yo Queen, how the heck didn’t you notice?! And what WAS that?!" He asked before the rest of them chimed in.  
  
"How were you able to use Arsene and another of Joker's Personas?!"  
  
"That was crazy Queen! You took out that Shadow like it was nothing!"  
  
"Are you alright Mako-chan? You were quiet for a really long time there."  
  
"This is most fascinating! Tell me Queen, do you FEEL like Joker? Come! Try this sacred pose of ours that Joker and I share to see if you feel as he does!"  
  
"STOP! Everyone, please wait a moment!" Queen finally called out in a means of getting her friends to calm down. Everyone looking to her to answer all the questions asked, but she didn't know how to. "I-I'm just as lost as you all. The last thing I remember is being consumed by pain and then... standing here like this." She said in referring to her new form.   
  
"Is it safe to surmise you do not recall killing that Shadow then?" Fox questioned which made Queen blink.   
  
"...Shadow? I killed a Shadow? Why don't I remember-"  
  
**"Your lapse in memory falls on myself."** Before anyone could respond to the sudden new voice joining the conversation, Makoto's mask sprung to life. Removing itself on its own from her face and bursting into flames. Quick to fly behind the group until it formed a familiar sight. Arsene.  
  
The Persona belonging to their leader looked upon the group as they gazed at him with confused expressions. Quick to speak before they started hounding him with questions. **"We meet again young Priestess. Let it be known that the boost in power you have received, for a short time, overwhelmed all of your senses. You were consumed in its might and in turn unable to focus until your mind and body adapted to it. Thus, you were simply acting on instinct."** Arsene explained to which the team listened closely.  
  
Mona looked to their leader's Shadow with crossed arms before speaking. "Instincts huh? That's insane... To move like that on instincts alone... More importantly, Arsene, why are you here? And how can Queen summon you?"   
  
Arsene had expected that question and chuckled softly at it. **"Listen well, allies to my other self. For I shall explain it all."** He stated before ushering everyone to follow him out of the alley; the group taking note that the entrance was now unguarded. **"As you can see, a Palace has been formed within my other self's heart. However, it was not by normal means."**  
  
His words left everyone around him a bit confused as they gazed at Ren's Palace. About to ask what he meant but the Shadow continued before they could. **"For a Palace to be formed from a Persona user, the original Shadow must return to its original state. This can be caused by great trauma or losing oneself entirely. Though as you can all see, I am still myself. Thus, such a thing shouldn’t be so."** Arsene explained a bit before looking towards the Palace once more. Saying something that shocked the entire crew.   
  
**"And yet a Palace stands before us. Because the one you know as Joker did not form this distortion. It was forced into creation from his heart."**  
  
"W-what?!" Everyone cried out before Mona continued. "That's impossible! Someone can't MAKE a Palace like that! It's-"  
  
**"Impossible? Surely you jest. Needn't you forget that within the Metaverse, anything is deemed possible. Though in this juncture it brings great danger to not only Joker, but** **to you all as well. For you see, it was a Shadow that forced this Palace to be formed. One even I know nothing about..."**  
  
Those words alone brought everyone into absolute silence. The shock and bewilderment they all felt was more than evident as they couldn't even speak right away. Queen being the first to break the silence, as she knew she had to keep the group going. "...Arsene. Tell us everything you know.”  
  
With that command, Arsene did so. Explaining how as Ren slept, his heart had been attacked by a foreign Shadow. Stating how he had tried to battle the creature, only to be injured in the process. Affirming that it somehow had the power to drag Ren into the Metaverse and in turn forced a Palace into creation from his weakened heart. While much of it was hard to believe, the proof was before them. Meaning there was little to argue in terms of impossibility. Even if it threw Mona for a multitude of loops.   
  
Once the explanation was finished Arsene took a moment to turn to Queen. **"Lover of the Phantom. Second in command of the Phantom Thieves. Through an ally's means, the power of the Trickster has for a time been passed onto you. For the foe within these walls possesses a power far too great for you all to defeat by normal means. Far greater than any you have faced until now.”**  
  
“An… ally?”  
  
**“Yes. One who deemed you worthy of this power, even if for this time alone. Know that I shall provide you the power necessary to overcome this crisis; we ask that you do not disappoint us. Time is of the essence. For the Trickster's life is in your hands. But I give you this warning. What you see within these walls may shake your conviction. Steel yourselves for what may lie ahead, High Priestess. Phantom Thieves. For this will be your greatest trial yet."**  
  
With that Arsene seemed to dismiss himself. Vanishing into blue flames as the brunette's mask appeared back on her face. Leaving them with some unanswered questions that Arsene seemed to either not know the answer to or deemed it unnecessary.   
  
The group was understandably a bit on edge as they tried to process all they were told. Ren was inside this Palace for sure- being held captive by this enigmatic Shadow mentioned by the red colored Persona. Arsene had managed to provide some info for them at least, meaning they had something to go on.  
  
"Everyone, I know that was a lot to take in... but our mission remains the same. Whatever this Shadow is, we have to take it down and save Ren." Queen said to her still rather shaken allies. Each of them clearly processing what they were told.  
  
"Yeah... But Queen, this Shadow managed to capture Joker. It sounds... really powerful." Panther said a little nervously. If what Arsene said was true than this thing was stronger than all the other Shadows they had faced till now.   
  
"I-I understand that Panther but-"  
  
"I... Think we should be okay." Oracle of all people interrupted. Her team turning to the red head as she snapped her fingers. The sound followed by a screen appearing in the air with three pictures. One of Joker, one of Queen, and one of Queen's new form. Each of them standing underneath what appeared to be a bar graph. "See these are Joker and Queen's power level normally," Oracle said before two bars appeared. Joker's just slightly larger than Queen's. Likely due to his multiple Personas. "And well... this is Queen’s now."  
  
As if on cue, a bar appeared for Queen's new form... and it made several jaws drop. That bar alone almost twice as large as Joker's. Meaning-  
  
"Holy shit! For real!?" Skull cried out at that revelation. "Queen didn't just get stronger, she got super buffed!"   
  
Oracle nodded to Skull’s observation before pointing to the graph. “Joker’s powers didn’t just mix with Queen’s. They stacked. Meaning she can be considered “Super Queen” now.”  
  
“L-let’s not call me that, okay?”  
  
It took a few minutes to get everyone to calm down at that revelation- multiple saying how this was going to be a breeze with "Super Queen" until Noir noticed something. The fluffy haired thief walking over to where Shadow Ohya had been before she was vaporized and found what appeared to be a keycard. On it a symbol of a shot glass. "What's this?"  
  
The instant Noir picked it up, however, something strange occurred. A bright light appearing from said card and blinding the others. Each of them seeing something in unison.  
  
_An apartment filled with newspapers and beer bottles. A symbol of sorrow and regrets. In the midst of it, all laid a woman; eyes glazed over as she could no longer move. Lungs failing her as life faded from the woman's eyes. She had drunk so much to numb the pain. And yet it now spelled her undoing. Another seizure hitting her full on... the last she'd ever feel as she weakly spoke._  
  
_"Kayo... I'm... so... sorry..." She muttered every so softly... as Ohya's life faded away. Left to die alone..._  
  
The light soon faded, leaving the group vastly disoriented. Everyone sharing looks with one another at the strange scene that played before them.   
  
"D-did anyone else see that?"  
  
They all nodded in confirmation to the question by Skull. None of them really understanding what they just saw. "That was Ohya-san correct? Wait! T-that wasn't what just happened in real life right?!" Noir couldn't help but ask as she almost dropped the card in fear. Mona thankfully quick to intercept.  
  
"No. The Shadow that Queen defeated was not Ohya's own. That was just Ren's cognition of her. Meaning it would have no effect on the real Ohya. But... Noir can you hand me that card?" The feline asked of his friend who was quick to comply. Mona taking notice that the picture on the card had shifted into a chibi head of Ohya. "I believe we're going to need this in order to proceed. Since this IS a prison, keycards may be necessary. Queen, we need to begin the infiltration right away. It's like Arsene said, we're running on limited time."  
  
Queen couldn't deny the sense Mona made. Meaning it was go time. "Everyone, we're beginning our operation. Work under the assumption that this enemy likely knows we're already here and about our strengths and weaknesses. It doesn't matter though. We're going to save our leader. Now let's go!"  
  
"Right!"

* * *

The Palace itself was not as complicated as the Thieves thought it would be. A series of floors filled with various jail cells. Within each appearing to be some kind of specter that screamed of being freed. It unnerved the group a little but they kept on moving nonetheless. Going through various offices of what they assumed to belong to either guards or officers; taking out whatever they needed to proceed onward. The ends of each of these floors having a staircase they needed to ascend. Oracle early on stating that she was reading something rather powerful at the very top floor of the Palace. Thus they climbed each floor one at a time. Their goal of Ren in mind.   
  
But this did not come without running into a constant anomaly. One that ushered them into battle each time it occurred. The current circumstance being no exception.  
  
"OKAY! PRETTY SURE THIS THING CAN'T NORMALLY DO THIS!" Skull cried out as everyone ducked underneath some cover. Bullets flying overhead nonstop as the assault waged on. Queen examining the situation even with the hail of gunfire overhead.  
  
They had just arrived at another level of the Palace after fighting a multitude of the anomalies- the Confidant cognitions. Each of them far more powerful than expected. It was only thanks to Queen's power-up that they were able to defeat them as quickly as they did. Each time resulting in the same thing as the first one they took down.  
  
The present situation was the same as the last. One of the remaining Confidants- this time being Munehisa Iwai- transformed into the Shadow known as Moloch. The only major difference being it still had Iwai's head... that and the seven containers on its chest opened up to reveal gun barrels inside. Resulting in the Phantom Thieves needing to duck for cover to avoid getting shot like crazy.  
  
"Why does this thing have seven guns?!" Panther couldn't help but ask while peeking her own gun out to try and blind fire the creature. Unfortunately for her the shots simply kept missing. Queen all the while knowing all too well that they were cornered for the moment. After all, even with her power-up so many hits at once could be devastating. They needed an opening. That was when she saw the bullets stop for a moment only before the continued. It had to reload…  
  
"That's it! Noir, when I give the instructions I want you to fire two of your grenade rounds. One at him and another at his feet. Fox, on my cue use your strongest Ice technique. Then we rush in. Understood?" Queen asked of her team who were quick to nod. The plan was set and they'd have only one shot at this. Queen quietly listening to the gunshots until finally... a sliver of an opening presented itself. "NOW!"  
  
With that one moment, Noir stood up. The hail fire having stopped for a brief second to allow the creature to reload. In that gap Noir lifted up her grenade launcher and did as instructed; firing two shots of her firearm. One of the rounds hitting against Shadow Iwai and the other at his feet. The impact itself wasn't too damaging, but it did as Queen hoped; damaging the barrels enough to prevent more immediate gunfire. While the second was meant to cloud his vision and give them the window they needed.  
  
Immediately, Fox and Queen followed up the explosions in unison. "Bufudyne!" The duo cried out as they unleashed a duo barrage of ice attacks. The spells hitting dead on as the Shadow was consumed in ice magic. Only able to cry out in agony before it fell to its knees. Thus-  
  
"All Out Attack!" Oracle screamed as the group rushed in. Unleashing a flurry of slashes and hits that resulted in the Shadow's defeat. This version of Iwai vaporizing into dust before, like the others, a keycard took its place. Everyone needing a moment to catch their breath before Mona grabbed the card. This time the picture was of a handgun. Resulting in another vision.  
  
_Rain poured heavily as two individuals laid bloody in an alleyway. Multiple gunshot wounds on Iwai as he cradled his dead son Kaoru in his arms. Iwai unable to do a thing as both blood and life left his body. Going limp as he finally faded from the world alongside his son._  
  
_Gunned down by the men he used to call his brothers._  
  
The light again faded like the last few times, leaving a bitter taste in group's mouths once more. Again, another vision ending with nothing but sorrow. "I don't understand... why do we keep seeing such awful stuff?" Panther asked in hopes someone would know. Yet no one had a definitive answer... but a theory on the other hand.  
  
"This is just conjecture... but I think I finally know what's been bothering me about these Shadows.” Mona said which grabbed everyone's attention. The feline looking at the card that now had a picture of a chibi Iwai head. "At first I thought these Shadows were just the cognitions of Ren's allies. But now that we've gone through them all... I believe these are instead his fears."  
  
"His fears?" Fox asked while sheathing his blade. Watching as their ally crossed his small arms and nodded.  
  
"We always view Joker as unshakeable. That nothing can really bother him. But now... it seems I was foolish in that end. Forgetting he's just as human as everyone else..." Mona said with a frown. Clearly ashamed of himself in that moment. "His more afraid of things than we realized. His fears appearing to be two-fold when it comes to people. The first being others betraying or using him, as we see with how these Shadows have spoken about using him for their own gains or backstabbing him. The second is his fear for themselves..."  
  
"Wait... You're saying that Ren not only fears those hurting him, but those he cares for getting hurt? So, these visions-"  
  
"-are his worst-case scenarios. We've all seen the visions now right? And how they all ended horribly?"  
  
It didn't take much for the others to remember the other visions. Each one quite dreadful. For Kawakami, it was the teacher dressed in her maid attire but dumped in an alleyway. Her body broken and limp as she laid there as little more than a corpse.   
  
For Mishima it was him murdered for his ties to the Phantom Thieves. Yoshida, it was him disgraced and dying as nothing but a stain on history.   
  
For Hifumi it was her being nothing but a lifeless doll forced to play a game endlessly; a puppet forced to play until she died. In Tae's they saw the woman overdosing on her own medicines trying to finish her research, resulting in her imminent and painful demise. Chihaya’s had her viewed as a witch by many and killed by madmen who viewed her as a plague.   
  
Two of the hardest fights for them both in combat and the aftermath were against Shadow Sojiro and Shadow Sae. The latter actually taking on the form they faced in Sae's Palace. The fights were difficult both physically and mentally, but they managed to overcome them. The visions however left them rather shaken.  
  
With Sojiro's it was him murdered in the cafe by Shido's goons. That alone caused Oracle to almost burst into tears at such a sight; her father gunned down like an animal. With Sae's, Queen felt the same way. Seeing a vision of several corrupt officers standing over a murdered Sae; a single bullet shot in the head as they laughed at her weakness.  
  
Those visions shook the group to their core.  
  
The only Shadows they hadn't seen yet meanwhile were of Shinya and themselves. The group having no idea what could possibly be in store if they ran into those ones. Queen frowning deep as she felt pure shame.  
  
How? How did she never notice? What kind of girlfriend didn't know about her love's greatest fears? Or that he actually feared in general. She should have realized sooner about how much suffering he went through. And yet she sent him off in a plan that could have resulted in his death, and now he was trapped within a Palace. Just what was she- Queen’s thoughts were interrupted as Skull patted her on the back, making her jump a little.   
  
"Ain't your fault Queen. We all kinda just think Joker's invincible... Damn it I'm a shitty friend..." The blonde mumbled while ruffling his own hair a little. Signifying the same feeling as everyone else. The group all feeling quite down at their own hubris.  
  
This entire time they never once thought of Joker's internal pain. They always viewed him as an indestructible and unmovable force of good. Yet they forget one important thing. He was only seventeen. A teenager.   
  
As the sorrow of the group began to overtake them, Queen heard a familiar voice in her head. **"Worry on such things at another juncture! If you truly wish to repent, then save him!"** Arsene roared in her mind, jolting the brunette back to reality.   
  
"Everyone. It's not the time to mope. We can apologize to him a thousand times over once he's saved. But for now, Ren needs our help. Phantom Thieves, it's time to move out!"  
  
"Yes Ma'am!"

* * *

It was a short time later that the group found themselves standing in front of a rather imposing door. The Shadows having lessening considerably the higher they got in the prison. Queen finding that rather strange and in turn asked Oracle to do a scan. Yet the red-head found nothing out of the ordinary.  
  
Something was amiss… How were they able to pass through the Palace os much quicker than normal? Granted Queen taking on Joker's powers did help immeasurably... but there was a nagging suspicion about all this that Queen could not shake.  
  
After some more ascending, they group of six arrived at their present location. The door appearing to be maximum security.  
  
In said door there were spots for 8 keycard slots. Each with a symbol matching the cards. Everyone quick to nod at one another as they knew what to do right away. Each taking a card and inserting it where it needed to go. Once every card slot was set, the door made a loud clicking noise before opening wide. The group looking to one another in understanding before they went in.  
  
What they were greeted to a large room that was rather empty. Aside from a staircase towards the back. "Wait, there's ANOTHER floor?! I thought you said this was the last floor Oracle." Panther looked to their navigator who looked very perplexed.  
  
"I-it should be! I don't understa-"  
  
"Well well well. You took longer to arrive than I expected." Everyone felt chills roll down their spines at the sudden new voice. Everyone quick to go on the defensive.  
  
“Who’s there!? Show yourself!” Skull exclaimed while holding up his shotgun. Ready to fire at a moment’s notice. That was when they heard it. Footsteps coming down the staircase. Each step having a strange foreboding feeling as they grew louder.   
  
The teens all turning to the source only to see the one descending towards them. Eyes wide as dinner plates at what they saw.  
  
Dark black hair. Blood red gloves. Black ankle-length tailcoat. Almost completely black attire. The signature black and white colored mask. And greyish colored eyes the others could never forget.  
  
It was someone they knew far too well. The one who brought them all together as a team and friends. Queen unsure how to even process what she was seeing... but spoke nonetheless.  
  
"Joker...?"  
  
For indeed, before the group stood their leader, Joker. The man smirking down with bright eyes and a wicked glare to them. This revelation being one that the group simply could not understand.   
  
"It is good to see you my friends. Welcome to my Palace."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay before you say anything...
> 
> YES I know this has taken a long time to come out. And I apologize for that. With Makoto Week and a few other things this just got more difficult to get back to right away. This story is not an easy one to write, hence why I gave a warning early on about this might taking a long time.
> 
> With that being said, chapter 3 is finally here. The results of this new mask shown and a little bit of a demonstration. Though you're probably wondering why I skipped through the Confidants mostly. It was in part due to how long it would be and tedious some fights might have appeared.
> 
> But if you were worried that the fights are over... you best be ready for what lies ahead.
> 
> Please note that this story is still gonna take some time to complete. So I ask you to bear with me for the time being. 
> 
> Also if you're wondering what this version of Queen looks like, you'll be happy to know one of the people involved in this project has drawn such a thing. Check it out~
> 
> Queen: https://twitter.com/AH_Mechromancer/status/1029031766013566976  
> Art of course by the lovely Cheryl-Anne.
> 
> As always thank you all for reading. And be sure to head to the links below to check out the lovely ladies responsible for this story. Please let me know what you think below. Thanks and have a good day.
> 
> This story is in part a collaboration between three individuals.  
> Writer: Ryanoftheabyss  
> Artist/concept creator: Cheryl-Anne - twitter.com/AH_Mechromancer  
> Producer: Melkechi - twitter.com/melkechi


End file.
